


Cold Water

by voodoochild



Category: The Hour
Genre: Additional Sources, F/M, Fanvids, Spanish Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lix and Randall - from Spain to London. (Additional source material from Doctor Who & Carnivale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season two of The Hour. 
> 
> Love to Em for the beta and cheerleading.
> 
> Warnings: One very brief clip of sexual situations.

[The Hour - Cold Water](http://vimeo.com/58232273) from [voodoochild](http://vimeo.com/user9666444) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password** : spain


End file.
